The Song of Heroes
by Element Guardian
Summary: Warren was torn away from his best friend when he was only six. Ten years later she returns, but scared. Can Warren find out what had happen in the mess of family, old and new friends, and a missing heirloom. Eventual WOC
1. The Seperation

Hey E.G. here. There's nothing really new to say. All of you should know how to review and I expect many of them.

Disc: I don't own Sky High, but the Heart Family is all mine! (Laughs evilly.)

**The Song of Heroes**

**Chapter One**

**The Separation**

Warren was woken suddenly as his bedroom door was open. He looked up to se his next door neighbor lay his sleeping, six year old daughter next to a partially awake, six year old Warren.

"Kelly," Warren said as he poked Kelly Heart.

Her eyes opened and she placed a finger over her mouth. Together, they climbed out of Warren's bed and made their way to an air vent outside the room. The air vent was linked to the family room and the two small kids

Kelly's two older sisters, Cassidy and Kerri, and Warren's older sister, Winifred soon left Winifred's room and joined them.

"Are you sure we're not putting you in any danger, Peace?" Kelly's mom asked.

"Of course, not," Warren's dad answered. "Where do you plan to go?"

"We're leaving?" Kerri yelled, right through the air vent. She was eleven, like Winifred, and only took a second to realize her mistake.

"Cassidy, please make sure everyone is in bed," Kelly's dad yelled up the air vent.

Being sixteen, and seeming to understand more of the situation than the younger kids, she obeyed her father. After tucking both Kelly and Warren back into his bed, Cassidy returned to Winifred's room.

"I don't want you to go," Warren whispered. "You're my best friend."

Kelly smiled. "I won't let them take me. I'll live here with you."

"Yeah, you could sleep in my room!" Warren said excitedly.

"You two, Bonnie and Clyde, get some sleep while you still can," Cassidy said as she poked her head into Warren's room.

"I can't sleep," Kelly said. Warren nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Cassidy knelt down by Warren's bed and began to sing a lullaby. It was about two warriors. One could control fire and the other was a master of weapons. They were separated and each had to go on a journey to find the other. Warren fell asleep before the song ended.

The next morning he woke with a start. Kelly was gone. Rushing downstairs, Warren expected her to be watching cartoons with the other girls.

Winifred and their mom were downstairs, but they were watching the news.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She left last night with her family last night," Warren's mom said. She didn't tear her eyes from the screen.

Warren was shocked. "But she said she wouldn't go!"

"Mrs. Heart left this for you," Winifred said. It was a picture of Kelly. "She be witched it so that it ages with Kelly."

"Your father is in prison," Warren's mom said.

"For helping a friend?"

"Wini, the Hearts were leaving for a reason, and they couldn't let anyone know they were leaving or why. They wouldn't even tell your father or me. Besides, your father did many things that were wrong before last night. He's only been captured right now," their mom explained.

"Who was it?" Warren asked.

"Who captured your father?" Warren's mom asked. "It was the Commander and Jetstream."

"You're taking this way to easy," Wini accused as their mother left for the kitchen. Wini followed her mom.

Warren sat on the couch. He held Kelly's picture in his hand. It was the only thing left of her and her family.


	2. The Beginning

**The Song of Heroes**

**Chapter Two**

**The Beginning of a Journey**

Warren looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat in shock. Winifred glared at him.

"Not a word about the makeup," she snapped. Her face and arms were covered with green. "Dress rehearsal started today."

"Green's your color," Warren managed to say in between laughs.

Wini snorted and entered the bathroom and showered off. When she was finished she looked like herself again. She looked like her brother dark hair, minus the red dye job, and dark eyes. She wore a pair of new blue jeans and a white tank top.

"I thought you were staying with Jared," Warren mentioned.

Wini smiled as she examined a picture. "He's a jerk. Besides, I want to make sure your okay. How's Mom?"

"Same as she's always been," Warren answered. "She's at work."

"Kelly has a new hair charm," Wini said as she tossed Warren the picture.

True to her word, the picture of Kelly aged over the ten years that had passed since the Hearts had left.

From what the picture showed, Kelly had turned into a beautiful young woman. Her golden-brown hair was short, and she had several hair wraps and charms in it. She never appeared to wear makeup and always seemed happy. Her blue eyes were the only clue that she was sad.

Cassidy also had a picture. She was twenty-six at this point. She kept her hair long, and the picture never showed the actual length. Her blue eyes never seemed happy anymore and she never smiled.

Kerri was the one who changed the most. Her own hair was streaked with purple, gold, and red. She wore heavy makeup and wore shaded glasses. All that change couldn't cover up how sad she looked.

"Warren my love, don't dwell on those three," Wini said. "They'll come back when they done what ever they left to do."

"Cassidy talked like that," Warren mumbled.

Wini looked shocked and then smiled. "Yeah, she did. I admired Cassidy, so I picked up a lot of things she did before she and the others left."

"I have homework," Warren said and he made his way up to his room.

His room faced the abandon house of Hearts. It stood empty and lonely for ten years. However, tonight a light was on in one of the rooms, Kelly's room to be exact.

"Wini, they're home," Warren said as he took the stairs three at a time. Wini who had been flipping through television channels turned the box off quickly and raced with him outside.

Warren grabbed the door handle, and to his surprise, the door opened easily for him.

A black and white cat greeted them. It was big and semi fat. Giving a pathetic meow, the cat began to rub against Wini's leg. Picking the cat up Wini smiled.

"What are you doing here Kitty?"

"Put my cat down," a female voice snapped. She had purple, gold, and red streaks in her hair. Around her hand a black aurora was forming.

"Hey Kerri," Wini said.

Kerri looked shock, but lowered her hand. "Wini? Warren?"

"Kerri, who's here?" Cassidy asked. Her waist length hair swished with every step. "Well, look who dropped by."

"Yo Kelly, get down here," Kerri yelled up the stairs.

Kelly ran down the stair as fast as he had ran down his when he realized that someone was in the Heart's home.

Warren caught her when she launched herself off the last stair.

"I missed you," Warren whispered.

Kelly smiled.

Cassidy looked horrified.

Kerri was just about rolling on the ground with laugher.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked from the top of the stairs.

Warren looked at the Kelly he was holding to find out it was a young man in his early twenties. A second man came from the kitchen and laughed.

"Rick finally managed to hook up with someone other than Kerri?"

"Oh boy," Wini said as she looked around the group. "Things have just gotten very complicated."


	3. Tales of Past Pains

Hello, it was time to update so here it is.

**  
Song of Heroes**

**Chapter 3**

**Tales of Past Pains**

Warren shoved the man aside, making a note to burn him later, and ran up the stairs to Kelly.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you again," Warren said as he took her hand in his.

No one at Sky High would believe that it was Warren Peace who said the words that he had just whispered to Kelly. Many people knew Warren as a loner, but no one knew why. He had never told any of them how he went to sleep one night, listening to a lullaby, with his best friend beside him. And he had never had told anyone how when he woke up the next morning she was gone.

Carefully checking Kelly over Warren noticed there were many scars on Kelly's wrists. Many of them looked fresh.

"What happened Kelly?" Warren whispered, looking up into Kelly's hazel eyes.

Cassidy immediately sensed the panic coming off of both Warren and Kelly. "Bonnie and Clyde, come down stairs and we'll talk over hot chocolate."

"Did someone hurt you?" Warren asked. He saw the answer in Kelly's eyes. "Tell me who and I'll hunt him down."

Kelly shook her head and the charms in her hair whacked her face, dangerously close to her eyes. "I don't know who…"

"Room for mistakes," Warren said with a sinister grin. "We'll start with the Commander."

Despite herself, Kelly laughed. She threw her arms around Warren's neck. Burring her face in his shoulder, Kelly continued to shake from laugher. After a while, Warren realized that she was still shaking, however, it was no longer from laugher, but now it was from crying.

Surprisingly, Warren found himself crying too.

When their tears finally stopped, they pulled apart and took a good look at one another. Both faces were tear streaked and both sets of eyes were red and puffy. Warren and Kelly began to laugh again.

"Come on down," Cassidy called again. "We'll make some hot chocolate."

"At our house, the house that has been inhabited and cared for, for the past ten years," Wini suggested.

The group agreed.

A few minutes later, the Heart sisters, the Peace siblings, and the two mysterious men were in the Peace's kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Jim Royale," the older of the two men said. His hair was a blackish blue color that hung past his shoulders and there seemed something empty about his dark eyes. "You've been staring at me like I am poison."

Wini's jaw dropped. "I am so sorry. I did not realize I was making you feel uncomfortable."

"That's kind of hard to do, Wini. His sister lives to make him feel awkward and uncomfortable," Cassidy said with a small smile.

"Still, I'm sorry," Wini said. Then a realization seemed to come over her. "Kerri, I haven't really heard you speak. Is everything okay?"

Kerri seemed to be jerked out her daze. "Yeah, yeah I'm all right. Just tired, that's all."

The man who could shape shift gently stroked Kerri's tri colored locks.

"I caught your name, its Rick," Warren said.

"Yep, Rickard Riley, at your service," the man said. He had short dark brown hair, gold eyes, and a goofy smile. He reminded Warren of a Labrador.

"His expertise are stalking, making people laugh, and being an all around ding-dong," Kerri said.

"But you love me," Rick said, making big puppy eyes. He leaned towards Kerri and stole a kiss from her.

Warren was not happy about seeing someone kiss Kerri. He had had a similar feeling when Wini had brought home her first boyfriend. Needless to say, the relationship did not last long at all.

"Don't bother trying to break the two of them up," Kelly said, noting Warren's look of anger. "There's no way those two will part. My father already gave his approval for them to marry before he and mom…"

"Before your dad and mom…?" Wini asked.

None of the girls answered.

Jim took in a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Heart, along with a few other friends, went missing last year."

"She didn't ask you!" Warren yelled.

"Well if you two just saw them, you can see that the girls are hurting," Rick countered back.

The once still air was starting to whip around the room and Rick's hands were starting to transform.

"STOP IT!" Cassidy yelled over all the noise. "Wini power down. Rick, control yourself."

Wini took a couple of deep breathes, and the air stilled. Rick snorted, but his hands stopped morphing. Warren noticed that they weren't like his hands before Rick and Wini started to lose control.

"I won't have my friends fighting one another," Cassidy whispered. "I've seen enough fighting."

"Should have thought about that before you brought the pretty boys," Warren said as he pushed his chair back and stormed out of the kitchen. The group heard the back door slam shut.

Kelly followed him without a word.

"I am so sorry," Wini said. "It's…just that…we never expected you guys to be gone for so long. And when you did come back, I expected us not to miss a beat in our friendship."

"Understandable," Jim said. It was then, for the first time, that Wini noticed that Jim had a slight accent. So did Rick now that she thought about it.

"You learned about flesh weapons in Sky High, right?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yeah," Wini answered, "weapons that come from the flesh of a person. It's been awhile since the powers went instinct."

"Not instinct, the circumstances have never arisen for them to reappear," Rick explained.

Kerri nodded in agreement. "It takes some great emotion to unlock the powers. Kelly's were unlocked the night before we left. A boy had come home with Cassidy from Sky High to work on a school project, and he teased Kelly mercilessly."

"She nearly killed him when a dagger came out of her wrist," Cassidy whispered into her hands. "It took someone to emotionally and spiritually break down my sister before her powers surfaced. The harder the wall is to break…"

"The stronger the powers," Jim finished for Cassidy.

"We went looking for something that would take away her powers. We hoped to replace them, and even if we couldn't we'd be fine with that," Kerri said in a small voice.

"How in the world did you plan to do that?" Wini demanded.

"Warren, please wait up," Kelly called as she ran up behind Warren. He did not do anything to slow his pace. "You're being an idiot."

"Looks like we're in the same club," Warren snapped.

Kelly stopped. "This wasn't my chose. I didn't want to be like the warriors in Cassidy's lullaby."

That did stop Warren. He too remembered the unended lullaby.

"A journey does not always mean

From here to there

Sometimes it means an inner change

One I'd willingly make for you

But lying to you

Would be no different than lying to me

So now I search for a way to change

Without changing me at all

Still I whisper the words

As endless as time it self

Sweet Dreams; Good Night"

Warren turned to Kelly as she finished a part of the lullaby. She did not have the capability to lull anyone to sleep, that Cassidy did have, but Kelly's voice was still beautiful and captivating.

Without warning, the two teenagers were attacked. Both whipped their heads around and stared at their attackers.

One was a tall blond woman with piercing blue eyes. She had large, bat like wings coming out of her back. The other was a tall pale man that was playing with some electricity between his hands.

The bat winged woman launched herself at Kelly. In response, Kelly produced a short sword from her bare arm.

Warren only had a moment to gasp in surprise before he was attacked by the lightning man.

"Warren," Will Stronghold called as he punched out the lightning man, who was suffering from several third degree burns.

Layla rose up some vines from the ground and stopped the bat winged lady from attacking Kelly anymore.

The roar of a motorcycle could be heard. The bat wing lady hissed and took to the air. The electricity man ran as fast as he could. The motorcycle stopped in front of the kids. Kerri got off.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked franticly.

"Yeah," Kelly said as she picked up here sword. It slowly melted back into her arm and she rubbed the scar tenderly. "I thought we would have lost those two."

"Angelica and Mathew are extremely stubborn," Rick said from the motorcycle, both he and Kerri had neglected helmets. Warren was surprised to see that Rick had lost the dog look to him. "I'm going to quickly make sure no one else is around."

The motorcycle roared to life and Rick was gone. Kerri stared after him for awhile.

"Kerri, it would be nice to have some help," Kelly pleaded. Layla, Will, and Warren were both examining the scar that the sword had come out of.

Kerri shrugged and headed towards her home. "Let's go Kelly. Warren, it might be a good idea for you to go home too."

Pulling her arm back, Kelly ran to catch up with her sister.

Warren turned to his friends. "Thanks for your help."

Layla and Will called their good-byes and went into Will's house.

"How cool is that power?" Will said with a sighed. He flopped down onto his couch.

Layla sat next to him. "Who do you think those people? How does she know Warren? And is she going to go to school with us?"

"Who knows, but she's cool."

"Who's cool?" Mrs. Stronghold asked as she came from the sanctum.

"This girl with this really cool power," Layla said. "I think her sister called her Kelly."

"Let me guess, this sister is named Cassidy or Kerri?"

"Kerri," Will answered his mom.

"Steve," Mrs. Stronghold called. "Steve get over here now!"

"What's wrong Josie?" Steve cried as he stormed through a wall.

"The Hearts are back!"

"Really?" Steve cried. "When did you see them?"

"Will met Kelly and Kerri," Josie said.

Will decided to butt in. "Yeah, and Kelly has this really cool weapons that she can produce by just taking it out of her arm. She has a lot of scars, but I think that might be from the weapons."

"She produces Flesh Weapons?" Steve and Josie said in unison.

Kerri and Kelly made it home at the same time as Rick. When Kerri gave him a questioning look, he shook his head.

Jim and Cassidy were waiting for the trio.

"We didn't leave him in Poland," Jim said as he held up a large stuffed elephant.

"Bob," Kelly whispered sadly. She took her security blanket from Jim before trudging up the stair to her room. She fell onto her bed and fell fast asleep.

Next Time:

"It's probably the neighbors asking us to turn down the music," Cassidy said with a laugh. She turned the stereo down; earning herself glares from Kerri, Kelly, Jim, and Rick.

Cassidy opened the door and gasped. Kerri and Kelly came up on either side of their sister and scowled.

Principle Powers and the older two Strongholds frowned down on the sisters. This was not how they imagined the three.

The three adults looked the three sisters over.

"May we come in?" Principle Powers asked sweetly.


	4. Chains Left Behind

Ha! I wrote this faster then I normally do! So praise the Element Guardian. Waits for applause but gets nothing but cricket sounds.

Anyways, do you people like me posting the little preview to the next chapter, or is it a big spoiler? Just curious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but Winifred, Kelly, Kerri, Cassidy, Rick, Jim, lots of other characters that you are going to meet in this chapter, and this story idea are mine. Please give me credit where it is due.

**Song of Heroes**

**Chapter 4**

**Chains Left Behind**

Kelly waited until the bus took Warren to Sky High till she crawled out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. The hair charms and wraps clinked against one another while she shampooed and conditioned her hair. They also got in her way when she tried to comb her hair out.

For the hundredth time that week alone, Kelly wondered why she kept them in her hair. Most of the hair wraps weren't even colors that she liked.

After getting dressed in a pair of billowy black caprees that looked almost like a skirt and a lacy green tank top that easily exposed her midriff and every scar that decorated her arms, Kelly made her bed. She placed Bob on top of her pillows.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Cassidy and Kerri working on breakfast and Rick was fiddling with a boom box. There was no sign of Jim.

Kerri had her hair pulled back and a off the shoulders sweater that did not entirely cover her midriff. It was striped black and gold. Her form fitting jeans had deep purple embroidery.

Cassidy was wearing a form fitting pair of jeans and a black lacy shirt that looked just like Kelly's green one. Her waist length long hair fell in slight curls down her back.

"Morning everyone," Jim said. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He leaned down and kissed Cassidy.

"Ew…stop that!" Kelly cried as she pushed Jim away from her sister.

Rick looked up from the electronic he was tinkering with. "I'm agreeing with our leprechaun, wait until Cassidy's done cooking, Jim."

Kelly punched Rick's head with her fist. Rick had a big long list of nicknames for Kelly, and she did not like a single one of them.

"Thanks kid," Rick said as he affectively finished the boom box. "That blow showed me how to fix this thing."

"Is anyone else worried that Kevin hasn't caught up with us yet?" Kerri said as she put down a stack of pancakes.

"He'll be here soon," Kelly responded.

With that the music was turned up, and it seemed to shake the house. No one minded the noise. In fact it was welcomed.

About half an hour later Cassidy heard that someone was pounding on the door.

"Don't answer it," Jim begged. "I'm not in the mood to socialize."

"You're never in the mood to socialize," Kerri bluntly pointed out.

"It's probably the neighbors asking us to turn down the music," Cassidy said with a laugh. She turned the stereo down; earning herself glares from Kerri, Kelly, Jim, and Rick.

Cassidy opened the door and gasped. Kerri and Kelly came up on either side of their sister and scowled.

Principle Powers and the older two Strongholds frowned down on the sisters. This was not how they imagined the three.

The three adults looked the three sisters over.

"May we come in?" Principle Powers asked sweetly.

Kelly shook her head. Kerri snorted. Cassidy let the three in.

Jim and Rick came out of the kitchen and scowled at the unwanted visitors.

"Do your parents know that these young men are here?" Principle Powers asked.

Rick smirked and began to approach Principle Powers. While he advanced, he transformed into her. "No, we snuck in here last night while Mr. and Mrs. Heart were sleeping."

"No need to be sarcastic because you have gender issues," Mr. Stronghold replied.

Rick took his own form back and prepared to punch the Commander. Kerri caught her fiancé's arm before he could do something so stupid. She quickly led him away.

"Now are you going to be stupid too?" Mr. Stronghold said with cocky grin. Jim did not show a sign of responding.

Instead a knife flew past the Commander's head. Kelly stood there proudly from across him. "If you ask me, you're the one who is acting like an idiot. But my mother always told me that there wasn't much in your head. Jim and Rick can easily take you on."

Principle Powers and Mrs. Stronghold both had to hold the man back. Cassidy wrapped one of her arms protectively around Kelly's shoulders.

"Well looks like I can't leave you three alone for a few days without you gals getting yourselves in trouble," a young man said. He had red hair and looked to be a couple years older than Kerri.

The man pulled Kelly's knife from out of the wall.

"I hope you haven't been causing trouble Jim," a woman said as she entered with a second man. Both the woman and the second man had bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"We should probably go," Mrs. Stronghold said. She pulled her husband out of the house.

Principle Powers eyed Cassidy and Kelly. "I'll expect to see Kelly at school very soon."

When Powers and the Strongholds left, a sigh of relief was released.

"Thank the Gods they're gone," the blonde woman said.

"What are you relieved about?" Cassidy asked. "You don't even know them."

The red haired man smiled. He shook Jim's hand before putting Kelly in an effective head lock. Kelly squealed and tried to pry herself free.

Something hard ricocheted off of the red head's head.

"Kevin, let go of my sister!" Kerri yelled.

Kevin snorted and made no move to release his prisoner. "She's my sister too you know."

"And that gives you a right to torture her?"

Nodding Kevin released Kelly. "Yeah, but if you don't want her to be tortured, there's always you."

Kerri yelled as Kevin grabbed her around her waist and threw her on to the couch. She laughed as he assaulted her sensitive sides with fingers skilled in tickling.

"You'll excuse us if we just greet you with a hug, wont you Jim?" the blonde haired man said. Jim laughed and embraced his older brother and sister.

Kevin McGraw Heart was the Heart sisters' adopted brother. He had been traveling with them almost as long as they had been traveling. His original family had disowned him when he lost a sacred family heirloom. Though he never gave up the dream of returning to the McGraw family, he had only just begun to acknowledge the fact that he was never going to his original home. Still he searched for a way to retrieve the heirloom.

Daren Royale and Serene Royale were twins and older than Jim by a couple of years, at least. They seemed the exact opposite of Jim. They were light haired and fair skin and their eyes did not have that empty look that Jim's did.

The older set of Royale twins could have large, pure white, feathery wings and little halos over their head, when they wanted too. For the most part they were the angel that would sit on a person's shoulder, advising him to do well.

Jim's powers were more like the powers his twin sister, Angelica, had. They had big, black, bat like wings and the power to summon demonic beings.

That was why Jim and his older siblings had begun their own search. He wanted to be an angel and not a devil.

"It looks like Kelly going to school is going to happen," Serene said.

Kerri looked up from the tattoo she was drawing on Kevin's arm with a blue permanent marker. "We knew that she was going, we just didn't think it would be Sky High."

"The most conservative super powers school you will find," Rick said with a laugh. He was still unhappy about his encounter with the Commander.

"Kelly just has to go to a high school," Daren pointed out, "they never said which high school."

"It will be Sky High. Powers and the Strongholds will pull every string of authority they have to make sure Kelly goes to Sky High," Cassidy said with a scowl.

"Maybe not, now that they know she creates flesh weapons," Darren pointed.

"Nah, they'll just throw her down into the side kick club," Kerri said as she began to put the finishing touches on the tattoo.

"I'll hold who ever is making the decision at arrow point so that they make me a hero," Kelly said with a smirk.

Kevin took his arm and punched it forward. "That's my baby sister; show them what it means to be a Heart."

It was only after Kerri had drawn a mustache on his face did Kevin realize he had punched forward with the arm that Kerri had been decorating.

The laugher began with Kelly and stretched to her sisters and Rick. Not long after, Darren and Serene began to laugh as well. Jim followed shortly after. When everyone else was laughing, Kevin began too.

Warren walked into the Heart house.

"Kevin I swear if you weren't…" Kerri's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"If I wasn't what Kerri? A snake in the grass? Hate to break it to you sister, but that's what I am," a male voice, probably Kevin, yelled back.

"Shut up, the both of you," Cassidy yelled.

"Hey Warren," Rick greeted. His brown, golden streaked hair was tied back. "Unshaken by yesterday's events, I see."

"Something like that," Warren said.

"No if you weren't a low life McGraw, I might be able to call you my brother," Kerri yelled. Kevin did not yell another insult back, signaling that Kerri had reopened a deep wound.

Rick's face paled. "Excuse me Warren. I'm going to make sure that Kerri doesn't use the big guns anymore now that she pulled them out."

Warren felt very confused.

"Kevin is my older brother," Kelly explained as she walked up beside Warren. "My parents adopted him about the first year into our journey. His family had disowned him because he made a stupid mistake. As you can see the McGraws aren't the best people in the world. When Kerri really wants to get under Kevin's skin, she just reminds him that he is a McGraw and not a Heart."

"Where is Kevin from?" Warren said, noting that he had an accent.

"Ireland. And before you are ask, Jim and Rick are from London."

"Why does Rick look different from yesterday? I mean his hair wasn't high lighted yesterday or so long," Warren pressed.

Kelly thought for a minute. "Rick doesn't really have his own form any more, so it's hard for him to keep one form constantly. Listen, it's really not my place to say, and it's a tender topic for Rick, so drop it."

"Where was Kevin yesterday?"

"He took a different route than us to get here," Kelly responded. "How was school today?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Your friends scared of me?"

Warren smiled and shook his head. "No, they think your powers are the coolest thing since cool was invented."

"That's a refreshing change. Most people consider flesh weapons a big taboo and dangerous," Kelly said with a slight smile.

"I can understand why they would be considered dangerous, but why taboo?"

Kelly shrugged.

At that moment Kerri and a red haired man were blasted out of the kitchen by this black energy force. Cassidy lowered her hand and turned on her heal.

"Warren, meet my brother Kevin. Kevin, this is Warren Peace from next door," Kelly said in introduction.

Kevin nodded his hello before turning into snake and sliding away. Kerri ran after him, muttering apologizes. Warren and Kelly laughed quietly.

Next Time:

Kelly stepped out of the way the car as it came slamming down.

"**SIDEKICK!**" Boomer yelled at Kelly. She didn't flinch as the sonic wave came over her.

"You should've said you wanted me to do something instead of just dropping a car on top of me. That just tends to make me mad."

The crowd of kids whispered among themselves, never had anyone stood up to the Sonic Boom during evaluation. They had heard from Will and Layla that this new girl had cool powers, but she was awesome just for her little show right here.

"Then us your powers," Boomer barked.

Kelly shrugged out of her jean jacket. The room gasped at how many scars Kelly had. She placed her hand on a rather large scar on her left arm and pulled a sword from it. She then attacked Boomer using long powerful strokes, until she pinned him against the wall. She then pressed the flat edge against his throat.

"I believe the term you are looking for is Hero," Kelly said with a cruel smile.


	5. Welcome

Hello, I'm updating really fast so I hope you all are very appreciate. I have been neglecting another story so I won't update this one again until I update that one. However, everyone who has been updating, thank you very much, I like reviews.

Since no one said anything about the previews, I'm going to keep doing them. So if you don't like them and you haven't spoken, sucks to be you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but this story and all of my little characters, okay so some of them aren't so little, are mine, and I would like credit if you decided to use them. I wouldn't mind people.

**Song of Heroes**

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome**

It took a combined effort of Sky High, the Strongholds, and other heroes that had been friends to Mike Heart, but the Heart sisters still managed to stall Kelly from going to Sky High for about a week. In the end it had been Mrs. Peace who had managed to convince them to send Kelly.

So when the Monday that Kelly was supposed to start rolled around and Kelly was not at school, Principle Powers nearly lost it.

Cassidy, as an after thought, later called the school to explain that Kelly was sick, again. Cassidy also promised that Kelly would be in school the next day, if she was better.

Tuesday came and Kelly was on the bus stop waiting for Warren to join her. Kelly's makeup was done and her hair: wraps, charms, and all were pulled back in to a very short ponytail. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees and a black tank top with something written in green in another language. To cover her arm and scars, she was wearing a dark green, jean jacket.

"You look better," Warren said, wondering if she had ever been sick.

"Looking and feeling are two different things," Kelly mumbled. "I actually let Serene do my hair and makeup."

Warren chuckled at Kelly. She was still very much asleep.

The bus came and any conversation that there had once been stopped. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the girl who had been defying Sky High for over a week. They sadly disappointed when all they saw was a normal looking girl that seemed like she wanted to be in bed.

Kelly sat got on the bus and walked down the aisle. She seemed unaffected by the whispering that was following her. She took a seat in the very back. Warren sat down in the seat on the opposite side of the aisle.

He was unsure how to tell the rest of the world that Kelly was his best friend.

"Peace, can you please sit with the new girl?" Ray Stinger asked two stop later. His girlfriend stood next to him. "No where else is free."

Warren mumbled a fine, but he was relieved he had a reason to sit with Kelly.

"So where are you from?" Ray's girlfriend asked Kelly.

Kelly thought for a moment before answering. "Last place I was for a long time was Warsaw."

"Russia?"

"No, Poland."

Ray scowled at Kelly. "What's your name? What's your power?"

"I'm Kelly Heart. My power, I produce flesh weapons."

"I'm Sara and I'm a hydrokinetic," Ray's girlfriend said cheerfully. "I wonder where they'll place you. I don't think Sky High has any other people who produce flesh weapons."

Kelly smiled tiredly. "I'm not really that surprised. I'm the first one who could produce flesh weapons in about a hundred years."

"You're that girl Stronghold and his girl have been talking about," Ray said with a smirk.

Sara nodded in agreement. "If they aren't exaggerating, you should be made a hero. I feel bad, for you. You're going to be evaluated in front of the entire school instead of just your class. I think its Power's form of revenge for not coming to school sooner."

"If a Power has a problem with the decision my sisters made, she can take it up with them in a fight," Kelly said with a grunt. "Sara, do you have a mirror?"

Sara nodded and handed Kelly what she requested. Kelly grunted again when she saw her reflection and mumbled something about getting even with Serene when Kelly got home before releasing her hair from the rubber band and trying to wipe as much of the makeup as she could off.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Principle Powers sighed as she watched Kelly get off the bus from her office window. She got off with Ray Stinger, Warren Peace, and Sara Freshwater. Sara was fixing her makeup and seemed unfazed by the girl.

Eventually Ray and Sara walked away.

Warren said something to Kelly too before leaving.

Kelly just stood looking at the school before entering.

"Coach Boomer," Principle Power said, "whatever happens during her placement, you need to call Kelly as a sidekick."

"But from what we heard, she should be a hero," Mr. Meldulla said with a gasp.

Principle Powers frowned. "She's going to be a sidekick."

Mr. Boy mimicked Powers. "I wouldn't mind having Kelly in my class, but she might turn on us one day, like Royal Pain. Plus all the others think that Kelly is going to be a hero."

Sighing, Principle Power watched as Kelly entered the school.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Following the flow of students, Kelly made it to the gym.

As everyone else sat down in the bleachers, Kelly placed her bag by the teachers before walking to Boomer who was in the center. When nobody was looking, a snake slipped out of Kelly's messenger bag. It made its way up the bleachers and came up next to Warren.

"What's the deal? What does she have to do?" Kevin asked as he transformed from a snake into his human form.

"Just show Boomer what her powers are," Warren answered. "That and pray that she is made a hero."

Kevin nodded and scanned the area. He smirked and turned back into a snake before slithering off somewhere else.

Down in the arena, Kelly was beginning her power placement.

"Car," Boomer said as the vehicle dropped from the ceiling.

Kelly stepped out of the way the car as it came slamming down.

"**SIDEKICK!**" Boomer yelled at Kelly. She didn't flinch as the sonic wave came over her.

"You should've said you wanted me to do something instead of just dropping a car on top of me. That just tends to make me mad."

The crowd of kids whispered among themselves, never had anyone stood up to the Sonic Boom during evaluation. They had heard from Will and Layla that this new girl had cool powers, but she was awesome just for her little show right here.

"Then use your powers," Boomer barked.

Kelly shrugged out of her jean jacket. The room gasped at how many scars Kelly had. She placed her hand on a rather large scar on her left arm and pulled a sword from it. She then attacked Boomer using long powerful strokes, but she was very careful to never actually hit him, until she pinned him against the wall. She then pressed the flat edge against his throat.

"I believe the term you are looking for is Hero," Kelly said with a cruel smile.

Principle Powers was about to voice her opinion when she felt something sliding around her neck. It went from scaly to leathery.

"Think before you speak," a man's voice with a slight accent whispered in her ear. "Kelly has a powerful gift and she knows how to use it. Now I can walk away and you can voice whatever you want, but I'm fond of my little sister for a strange reason, and I want her to be loved, and not feared."

Suddenly the leathery feeling left. Powers turned around and saw Cassidy holding the red head by the ear. The tall black eyed man who seemed emotionless was with them.

"I am sorry about Kevin, Principle Powers," Cassidy said. "Oh, you never formally met. Principle Powers, this is my younger brother Kevin McGraw Heart. My parents adopted him about eight and a half years ago. And this is my boyfriend, James Royale."

"Kelly is a good kid," Jim said.

Principle Powers looked down at Boomer, who was looking up at her for an answer. She gave a thumps up.

"**HERO!**"

Cassidy smiled and dragged her brother out of the gym by the ear. Her boyfriend followed with a slight smile.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kelly sat in her first class as some of her classmates examined her arms.

"So all these scars produced a sword?" Someone asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said with a slight blush. "I also have some on my legs, one on my upper back where I pull arrows out of, and one that wraps around my midriff that I pulled a whip out of once. You know the kind of whip that Indiana Jones uses."

"Do you still use it?" a guy asked.

Kelly laughed. "No, my sisters teased me about, so I never used it again. Besides, it's not a very useful weapon."

"To bad, I wanted to see that," another guy said.

"Okay everyone in your own seat," Meldulla snapped. He then began to explain the difference between a wrong version of a heat ray gun and the correct version of a heat ray gun. He then set the students to creating their own while he taunted them.

Because she had started so late, Kelly had to work on her own. She didn't mind so much. While she had been living in Australia, she had met a technopath who had taught her to work with all sorts of guns. Not to mention, Jim's dad knew his way around weapons like this.

"Let's see what you've managed to create, Ms. Heart," Meldulla said.

Kelly began to protest. "I'm not done yet, I tend to work slowly when I'm by myself."

"Very good, so far," Meldulla complemented. "Are you sure you are not a technopath?"

Kelly shook her head. "I have a friend who is a technopath, but she's all the way in Australia. Also a friend of mine, in England, had a hobby of taking apart and then reassembling guns and other things."

Meldulla nodded before going on to torment the next student. At the end of the class period, Kelly was one of the few people who had correctly assembled the heat ray.

Through out all her other classes, Kelly had proven that she knew what she was doing in all areas of school work. It was the same explanation; Kelly had met people while traveling the world and now knew what she was doing. She was even able to correct the history teacher about a hero who had lived in France during the French Revolution.

During lunch, Kelly was surrounded by fellow students who wanted to know more about her powers, more about her travels, and more about why her family had disappeared for the past ten years.

"Hey Warren, wait up," Kelly called as she managed to lose her admirers. "I was looking for you during lunch, but I couldn't find you."

"I was in detention."

Kelly giggled quietly. "I'm not surprised. Hey, are you busy after school, I want to hang out. We have no classes together."

"Yeah I would like to spend some time with you," Warren said. "Hey did you know that Kevin was here during your power placement."

"No."

"I wonder how he got down." Warren said calmly.

Kelly smirked. "Kerri probably noticed he was gone, and they went on a snake hunt for him."

"Your family scares me," Warren said calmly.

"Join the club."

"Well lookie here Speed," Lash said as he used his stretching powers to rope Kelly close to his body. Kelly scowled. "This pretty little damsel is being kidnapped by Peace."

"Get your hands off of her," Warren snapped as he powered up.

"Naughty naughty, Peace, flirting with another girl while your girlfriend is out of town," Speed said in a sing songy voice.

Kelly looked genuinely surprise at the discovery. "You have a girlfriend?"

"I was going to introduce you two when she got back into town. I wasn't hiding Alyssa or anything," Warren said quietly.

"I'm not mad," Kelly said a little shock. "I'm just trying to figure out what girl would date you in her right mind. I mean I've never seen you as dating material."

Speed and Lash eyed one another and shrugged.

"Okay, if there is nothing going on between you and this girl Peace, I'm going to leave with her now," Lash said as he drew Kelly closer to his body.

"Please don't hold me so tight," Kelly requested. "I injured my back not that long ago, and it still hurts sometimes."

Lash smiled, thinking he had won the girl over, and loosened his grip. Kelly brought one of her hands to her upper back, as if scratching something, and pulled a silver arrow out. Before she could react, Kelly jammed the arrow into Lash's arm and then into Speed's. The skin was not broken and no blood was drawn, but both fell over in dead faint.

"How did you do that?" Warren questioned as he examined Lash.

"This would be a version of Artemis's arrow, you know from the Greek myths. I can't use any of my weapons to kill, because I'm still innocent," Kelly explained as she put the arrow back from where she pulled it from.

"I wouldn't keep that, incase some of Lash's and Speed's blood gets into you."

"Not an option," Kelly said calmly. "This and every other weapon I have is a part of me. If I leave anything behind, someone could use the weapon against me."

The bell rang and both Warren and Kelly were forced to run to the gym. Save the Citizen was in full swing. Kelly sat by Warren, away from everyone, and enjoyed being separated from the rest of the school. She didn't even get involved in the cheering and booing.

Kelly tried to imagine Warren with a girlfriend, but that was like imagining what would have happened if her family never left for ten years.

Next Time:

Kelly was allowing Layla to play with her hair; on the condition she was careful about the charms and wraps.

"Dude get a room," she heard Zack say. The glow stick had always seemed kind of a wanna be to Kelly, but she had no real reason not to like him.

Sitting on Warren's lap was a girl pretty blonde hair girl dressed in white. They were kissing.

Kelly pulled herself away from Layla before going to the bathroom and throwing up all the food that she had eaten.


	6. The Royales

Sorry, I know it took a while, but I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but you have met lots of characters that are MINE! (Makes Kevin do a funny dance.)

**Song of Heroes**

**Chapter 6**

**The Royales**

An eleven year old Kelly groaned and rolled over in her bed. Being sick sucked big time. Having Mono was even worse. She felt drained of all her strength and couldn't even summon a buttering knife.

Her family was in Paris, following a lead. James Royale, Cassidy's new boyfriend, though that was not the term Cassidy used to describe James, was with her family in Paris. Kelly was with James's family until she recovered from Mono and could join her family.

She liked the Royales, but she missed her mom and dad terribly.

Mr. Royale was really smart. While Kelly sat up in bed, he would take apart a gun for her and show her how everything worked together to do it's job. Kelly would watch carefully and mimic how Mr. Royal assembled the gun, but she did it so much more slowly than him. He would smile when she complained about her lack of speed before ruffling her hair and saying "Rome wasn't built in a day."

Serene Royale was really nice. She would sit with Kelly for hours just braiding Kelly's hair in to a dozen tiny braids. Kelly would then spend hours unbraiding her hair and combing it out.

Darren Royal was really funny. He could be a stand up comedian if he pursued the dream a little more. However, there was a difference between a little girl stuck in bed and a paying audience. Still Kelly swore to come to everyone of his shows.

Mrs. Royale was really patient. Sometimes Kelly would keep her up all night begging for stories because it was too hot or too cold or too stuffy or too humid to go to sleep. And Mrs. Royale would just sit on the edge of Kelly's bed, rubbing her back and humming. Sometimes Mrs. Royale would tell the sick child a story.

That was the second time that Kelly heard that story of the master of fire and the master of weapons.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Cassidy says to wake up," Serene said calmly. "She also said that if you don't wake up, she'll have Rick pour water over you."

"I wish I was sick," Kelly grumbled as she dug her way out from under the covers.

Serene smiled as she watched Kelly stumble into the bathroom. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. I also wish your mom was here."

There were a few moments of silence as Kelly took her shower grudgingly. Serene quietly made Kelly's bed and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and an off the shoulder, short sleeve, midriff exposing green top. She examined the jeans more closely and noticed something.

On the jeans, and almost faded away, was a sword going through a heart. A rose wove its way around the sword and seemed to be feeding off the blood.

"Thanks Serene."

Kelly was back.

"Darren and I are leaving today," Serene said as Kelly got dressed.

"WHAT?" Kelly yelled.

Serene nodded. "They are asking for our help in Australia. We are going to meet up with Cross Wires, you remember Lindsey, and then we are to track a few leads."

"I hate leads."

"Damn them all to hell," Kevin's voice boomed. The house could have easily been moved an inch from its original foundation. "The McGraws are acting up again. I need to get to Ireland."

"Don't tell me you're leaving too. Jim and I are going to go and help Vivianna," Cassidy said.

Kerri ran up the stairs. "Then who is staying here? Rick is going with Serene and Darren and I am going back to Warsaw."

Kelly cheerfully raised her hand.

"Jim, how fast can your parents get here," Cassidy asked her boyfriend.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Kelly stood on the bus stop patiently for both Warren and the bus. When the pyro did emerge, he looked mad, very mad.

"Wini's taking me shopping tomorrow," he complained.

"I'll trade you," Kelly said, a sad smile on her face. "My sisters and brother have left for Europe with Jim. Daren, Serene, and Rick have left for Sydney."

The bus came and the two friends got on and went to their usual seat in back. By this time Sky High, and the rest of the world, knew that Kelly was Warren's childhood friend.

"If you're going to be by yourself, you should stay with me," Warren said.

Ray and Sara's stop came up and the two sat in their own seat. Ray had caught the end of Warren's comment. "Sleepovers became uncool for guys in Jr. High."

"Kelly's family bailed on her," Warren answered.

"They also wouldn't leave me by myself in the house for more than two hours," Kelly said laughing. "Jim's parents should be arriving from London in a couple of hours."

"Who's Jim?" Sara squealed.

"My sister's boyfriend."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

The day seemed to fly by in a whirlwind. Medulla sprang a pop quiz on all of his classes and Boomer had everyone working twice as hard. And for some reason today, Kelly could not get along with her relations teacher.

"Now class, why do the States' heroes not get along so well with Italy's heroes?" the relations teacher asked. This particular class was about the friendship and rivalries between different heroes of different countries.

"Because they find the Commander to be an idiot," Kelly said in a tone that meant she agreed with them.

Her classmates around her began to laugh hysterically.

"That's putting it rudely Heart," the teacher said with a frown. "Can you tell us why?"

"Why the statement was rude or why the Italians find the Commander to be an idiot?"

"The later of the two."

Kelly got comfortable, this was a long story. "One time, one of the Commander's villains crossed into the Italian borders. Now Italy of course has its own villains and other things to worry about. So when the Commander heard that none of the Italian heroes would be helping him, he got mad.

"A heroine called Claw confronted the Commander about his stupidity and lack of manners, and they began to argue. From what I personally heard of the argument, it got loud and personal. Both heroes said very hurtful things and probably would have started to physically fight, but my Dad stepped in."

"Wonderful story," the teacher said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's not false," Kelly said, playing with a hair charm.

"Now that Claw has been brought up, let's talk about her," the teacher said. "She has feline powers and can be a bit of a…"

"Say slut and I'll run you through with my sword."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Kelly plopped down in between Layla and Magenta and across from Warren. The relations teacher had kept her behind and so she was late compared to her friends.

Despite the fact she could sit with anyone she wanted, Kelly had chosen Warren and the group of friends he had put together last year.

"Bad day?" Layla asked kindly.

"The pits."

Everyone laughed and began to compare their days and homework. After the food had disappeared and homework was finished, they began to talk about things they wanted: like cars, clothes, future plans, and traveling.

Kelly was allowing Layla to play with her hair; on the condition she was careful about the charms and wraps.

"Dude get a room," she heard Zack say. The glow stick had always seemed kind of a wanna be to Kelly, but she had no real reason not to like him.

Sitting on Warren's lap was a pretty girl with blonde hair and dressed in white. They were kissing.

Kelly pulled herself away from Layla before going to the bathroom and throwing up all the food that she had eaten.

Layla and Magenta had followed her.

"Sick again?" Layla asked as she helped Kelly to her feet.

Kelly nodded. "I get sick easily. I should probably go home."

It wasn't a lie, Kelly did get sick every few days, but Layla and Magenta knew the entire truth. Thankfully neither said a word.

Nurse Specs clucked her tongue and dialed Kelly's home phone after she determined that Kelly truly was sick.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

An older dark haired man with grey streaks entered the house with an older blonde hair woman. Both wore loose clothing and had only a couple of bags with them.

"They didn't destroy it," the woman said.

"Yeah," the man agreed, "but Kelly threw a temper tantrum."

He ran his fingers over a deep, thin hole in the wall. After examining it, he wondered who the teenager was aiming at.

The phone rang and the man picked it up. "Hello?"

"Honestly Eric, this isn't your house," the woman scolded.

"Hello," a woman said from the other phone. "Is this Kevin?"

"No, I'm Eric Royale. Kevin left for the emerald plains of Ireland."

"Oh," the woman on the phone said. "May I speak to Cassidy or Kerri then?"

"They should be in Europe by now."

From the phone, Eric Royale could hear two people muttering quietly. Then a second woman came on the phone. "This is Principle Powers of Sky High. Is it true that Kelly is staying by herself?"

"No my wife, Dove, and I are staying with the walking butcher knife."

"We're sending a bus to come and get you; Kelly is going to be leaving school sick."

"No need to, both Dove and myself can fly."

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Principle Powers gasped as two people landed in front of her on the lawn. One was a tall dark haired man with huge bat like wings. The other was a blonde hair woman with angelic like wings.

"Hello," the woman said brightly. "I'm Dove Royale and this is my husband Eric Royale. We'll just get Kelly and be on our way."

"How did you find the school?" Principle Powers stuttered.

Eric smiled wickedly. "I can sense hate and distrust. And the wonderful thing about a group of teenagers is that hate and distrust seems to just radiate off of them."

Principle Powers paled and wondered how many others there were like this Eric Royale and if they could be trusted.

"He's joking," Dove said laughing. "Kelly, and the rest of the Hearts, is very close to us. We can track them from just about anywhere."

Kelly stumbled out of the building with a backpack. Dove took the back pack and Eric picked Kelly up as if she was a small child.

"Thank you, Principle Powers," Dove said. Then she and her husband took to the air once more to take the poor teenage girl home.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Next Time:

Kevin hit the ground, the cut wound his ex-brother had made gushed out blood.

The blast threw Cassidy off the top of the ancient building and Jim could only watch.

Kerri entered the old park, wondering where to start, when a blast behind her ended the search.

Serene landed next to Lindsey and watch as her brother faced Mathew once again.

Kelly sat with Warren's new friends. Warren sat with his new girlfriend across the cafeteria.


End file.
